House of Talents
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: Season 3, no KT or Willow. Nina gets excepted to a performing arts school in America. Frobisher Academy gets renovated a month after school starts. What happens when Mr. Sweet sends Hollywood Arts a video of Anubis House acting in a play for the first month of school and they get excepted? Awkwardness, drama, friendship, heartbreak, and romance. That's what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV:**

I am at home, living with my now legal sisters, Tori and Trina, and parents. You're probably wondering what happened to my Gran. Well, she passed over the summer when I got back from Anubis. That's one of the reasons why I didn't go back. The other reason is about the Chosen One and Osirian. You probably already know that they can't be together. Well, it's actually the opposite. They are supposed to be in love. If they don't, who knows what might happen. That's also why I broke it off with Fabian. I'm beginning to have feeling for Eddie which I get is crazy but so true. Anyway, I am adopted. Tori and I are like best friends and Trina? She's crazy! Like _coo-coo_ crazy. She is a horrible singer and actress and, just to sum it up, has no talent what so ever. I share a room with Tori since her room is a a lot bigger than Trina's. I actually have parents and I love them. I call mom and dad and I'm really happy I get to do that. I already knew them since the Vegas and Martins have always been family friends. It was also in my parents will. If Gran died, the Vegas would be my legal guardians.

So, I am on the couch watching TV with Tori.

"So, do you think you got in?" She asks. I recently auditioned to go to Trina and Tori's school, Hollywood Arts. I have no idea how Trina got in but Tori actually has talent! She's amazing.

"I highly doubt it." I say, looking at her.

"What?! You are an incredible singer/actor/dancer! You _will_ get in."

Then my new blue pear phone that says _Nina_ on the back cover goes off. I grab it and see that it's the people of Hollywood Arts.

"I guess we're about to find out." I sigh and answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hello! Is this Nina Martin?"_ A voice that sounded like Plankton's from SpongeBob asks.

"Yes, this is she." I feel my heart race.

Tori sits upright and leans in.

_"This is Sikowitz, one of the teachers here at Hollywood Arts."_

"Hi. Will you excuse me?" I ask. I put my phone on shoulder and whisper "Its Sikowitz."

"Keep talking!" Tori instructs.

I put my phone back on my ear. "Hi. Um, please continue."

_"We, the councilors of Hollywood Arts, have talked it over. And we are sorry to say..." _He trails off. I see where this is going.

"It's okay. I totally get it." I sigh.

_"YOU GOT IN!"_

I nearly drop the phone. "A-are you serious?"

_"Nina, I am going to your acting teacher for the next year and I'm never serious! Only for this though."_

"OMG, thank you such!" I smile.

_"Your very welcome. And tell Tori I said hi. She's also my student."_

"Okay! Thanks for calling."

_"Okay. Bye!"_

"Bye." I end the call and look at Tori.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging!" She tells me.

I take a deep breath. "We're going to school together!"

We squeal and call Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Jade over to celebrate. I'm going to Hollywood Arts performing arts high school! AH!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie's POV:**

I get out of the cab as my dad pays the cab driver. I feel so guilty that Nina isn't coming back and I'm the only one that knows. She said the Chosen One and Osirian can't be together or bad things happen. Nina wanted to be the one to stay back and not me. She also gave me her locket that I have in my pocket. Anyways, the cab drives off and I'm stuck with dad. Not that it's a bad thing. I just think he'll actually he expecting good behavior this year. Um, I saved Nina and the world from a killer ghost and lunatic. I'm pretty sure that's awesome behavior!

"Okay, Edison. I want to see some good behavior this term. That means no snooping or spying." Dad says. See?!

"Snooping and spying helped me save the world." I point out.

"Just please." Then he walks away.

"Call me Eddie and I'll consider it!" I shout at him.

"Hey, Eddie!"

"AH!" I jump and turn around to see Fabian. Uh oh.

"Fabian! Hey, roomie!" We bro hug and spot Jerome and Mara hugging.

"Ugh! No PDA please, Jerry." I say as Fabian and I walk over to them.

"Says the guy in a relationship!" Mara says. Not any more!

"Yeah, about that-"

"Hey, guys!"

I turn around and see Alfie running towards us.

"Hey, Alfredo!" Jerome says.

"I told you not to call me that!" Alfie whines.

"Sorry...Alfredo."

He rolls his eyes. "Hey, Eddie, did you see Nina at the airport?"

Darn it! I was hoping to avoid the subject.

"Uh...no. She probably got a later flight or early flight." I lied. Luckily they bought it.

"Come on! I want Trudy's buttermilk cookies." Alfie exclaims before he bolts towards the house.

Jerome, Mara, Fabian, and I laugh and follow him.

We walk into the house. Alfie puts his suitcase down.

"Cookies!" And he runs off.

"Honey, I'm home!" I exclaim.

Then Joy and Amber appear at the top of the stairs. "Eek!"

They run down and we all greet each other. Alfie comes back eating a cookie, no duh.

"Alfie!" Amber says.

"Aw, baby!" He picks her up and spins her around.

"All my lovelies, home again." Trudy walks into the foyer.

"Trudy!"

We all hug her until Fabian asks "Trudy, is Nina here yet?"

I can't take the guilt so I sneak to my room with my stuff as everyone chats. I unpack and put Nina's locket at the bottom of the drawer. I sigh. If only she was here, then everything would be complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori's POV:**

Its the first day of junior year at Hollywood Arts. Nina and I are eating breakfast as Trina rushes around the house to get ready.

"Why couldn't you get ready the night before?" I ask.

"Because I was too busy picking out an outfit!" She replies.

"Surprise, surprise." Nina mutters. I'm the only one that here her so I chuckle.

"Okay, kids! Time for school!" Mom claps her hands.

"Okay!" Us three say.

"Hey, are you guys sure you don't want me to take you?" Trina asks.

"I am not making that mistake again." I put my dish in the sink and grabbed my bag.

"And I'm not going to make that mistake. Besides, I'm taking my drivers test this weekend, remember? Dad already gave me his old pick-up truck for my 16th birthday." Nina points out.

She grabs her bag and we link arms. "Bye, Mom!"

Then we leave for school.

"So, can I see your schedule?" I ask.

"Yeah, here." Nina hand me the folded paper from her pocket.

I look at it and see we have all classes together except for dance.

"We have all classes together except for after lunch which is dance." I smile.

"Sweet!"

I hand Neens her paper back and she puts it back in her pocket. Then my phone buzzes. I take out my blue pear phone that says _Tori_ on the back cover and unlock it. It's a text from Andre.

_Andre: Hey, Tori! My grandma decided to stay home with my aunt so I can drive to school alone for the next month! Need a lift?_

_Me: Yeah sure! We're just a block away from your house._

I hit send and look at Nina. "Andre is finally able to drive alone since his aunt is visiting. He's gonna give us a ride."

She nods and we hear a car honk.

"Hey Tori, Nina!" I hear Andre call.

And right there in the road, in his grey car, is Andre. He is a great artist and we have sung songs.

"Hey, Andre!" Nina says before she gets into the back seat.

"Hey, Ninny!"

Then her smile disappears into a frown as she puts on her seatbelt. I get into gunshot, trying to forget. Then we are off.

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

I open my plain, gray locker, which is next to Cat's, and put my stuff inside.

"So, do you like it here so far?" She asks.

"Of course I do! The only history I need to learn about is the arts which I love!" I reply.

I take my books for the first few periods before lunch.

"What are you gonna decorate your locker?" Cat asks as we make our way to Tori's locker.

"Its a surprise." I smile. "Come on, Tori! We gotta get to class. Sikowitz to be exact."

Tori chuckles and closes her locker. "Yeah, okay. But, what was that in Andre's car when he called you _Ninny_?"

Great. Now I have to explain. It sounds kind of weird.

"Because, he reminded me of Eddie. He used to all me Ninny before I moved in with you guys and he left for England." I answer. "But that's only when boys say that."

"Okay. Well, lets go!" Tori shuts her locker and us three girls go to Sikowitz's class.

We reach Sikowitz's room and sit in our seats.

"Hey, Nina." Jade greets.

"Hey, Jade." I smile.

What's weird about Jade and I is that we're actually friends. It was probably because I've kinda picked up on Patricia's attitude. Then a hippi with barely any hair and no shoes walks in.

"Hello and welcome back to Hollywoos Arts! My name is Sikowitz and I'm going to be your acting teacher for the year."

_He's_ our teacher? Cool!

"I spy a new student sitting in between Tori and Cat with my little thigh." He looks at me.

"Thigh?" I ask.

"Yes. I see with my thighs. New student?"

I nod. Sikowitz motions me up on stage and I follow.

"Students this is...um..."

"Nina Martin." I finish.

"Yes. Nina Martin. Most of you seem to know her by the way my usual suspects are smiling. Even Jade."

He's right. Beck, Tori, Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Jade are smiling. I smild back and sit back down. My smile hasn't faded through the whole class. I love it here!

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

I hate it here! Its so boring and sappy and depressing now that everyone knows about Nina. Its the first day of school. Which means, Amber will be questioning the break up. Yeah, no more _Peddie_. Its over. After Patricia left America and broke it off, Nina was there for me and I kinda started to have feelings for her but she's dating Fabian. Well, not anymore. Nina told me she broke up with Fabian in a letter she told me to give him and I might...have...lost it. But, in the meantime, I printed out a fake one.

Anyway, I got ready for school and head for the dining room. Everyone is already there and so glum. Especially Amber. Oh yeah! Its her birthday and we're pretending we forgot. Though, I believe that Alfie actually did forget. I sit down at the head of the table and get myself some cereal.

"How can you eat?" Fabian mutters.

I look up with my mouth full of Cheerios.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

I look around and see everyone looking at me. I put my spoon down, grab my bag, and leave for school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie POV:**

I sit down on the couch in the lounge and start to eat my hoagie. Then rest of the gang come in.

"Have you heard from Nina?" Amber asks Fabian.

"No. But I'm going to find out what's going on." He replies.

Then my phone starts ringing. All my housemates' eyes are on me. I get my phone out and I check the caller ID. _Nina. _I smile and stand up.

"I have to take this." I say as I walk out. I stop at my locker and answer the phone. "Nina?"

_"Eddie! Holy chiz, I thought you wound't pick up."_

Her voice gives me butterflies.

_"How's the rest of the house?" _Nina asks.

"They're in the dumps. Plus, its really boring without you." I say.

_"Yeah. Actually having a great time here, surprisingly."_

She's having fun back in America? Boo!

_"Mom just made family pot pie for dinner."_ Nina says.

"Oh right! I totally forgot about the time difference!" I run my fingers through my brown hair.

_"Its okay. It'll probably be morning here once you go to bed."_ She chuckles.

"Heh. Yeah."

_"So, did you give Fabian the letter cuz, he's asking about it on Chatter Box."_

Oh god.

"Um, n-not yet. He's been really down lately and I want to give it to him when he's at least a little better. So, I'll do it either tonight, during Amber's birthday party, or after school tomorrow." I explain.

_"Oh, okay. Tell Ambs I said happy birthday."_

I can feel Nina smiling.

"Sure thing. We'll Skype soon, okay?" I suggest.

_"Totally! Bye, Eds."_

"Bye, Neens." I say before she hangs up.

I sigh and put my phone away. I walk back into the lounge and finish off my lunch.

"Who was that?" Joy asks.

"My cousin." I lie.

The bell rings and I get my bag.

"We better go."

I walk out as I go through my bag. The letter was gone. The _fake_ letter. I smirk to myself as I head to my next class.

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no read! Review, like and follow you liked this and I will see if I can get the next chapter up later tonight. Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is my Halloween treat to you! Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I en my call with Eddie and sigh.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mom asks.

"Nothing. I just talked to Eddie." I answer.

"Feel better, now?" Tori asks.

I nod and smile. I sit at the table an serve myself some of the delicious family pot pie that had been mocking me during my conversation with Eddie.

"Are you sure. sweetie?" Dad asks. "You can go visit him if your you want."

"No, I'm okay. Just need some time to think." I say.

We eat and talk about our day. Trina got an F in singing and dance, and it's her first day back! But she's a good actress, though. Tori signed up for a play and I'm positive she'll get the lead as always. I had been suggested to audition for Hollywood Arts new dance crew. I obviously didn't turn down the offer.

"OMG, Neens! That's great!" Tori congratulates me. "And its only your first day there? Nice!"

"Thanks, Tor. Auditions are on Friday."

"And driver's test on Saturday." Dad reminds me."

"Yep, I can't wait to drive that old truck." I say with excitement. I don't know why but i have a taste in beat up looking trucks.

"But we have to wash it, re-paint it, repair it-"

"No!" I cut Dad off. "Don't replace it and don't paint it. I want to keep the evidence of you being in a massive car chase on your way to pick up Tori and Trina from my Gran's house 5 years ago."

"Can we at least wash it and replace the hood and windows? And the engine?" He asks.

I sigh. "Fine."

Then my phone buzzes.

"Who is it?" Trina asks.

I check the text and see its from Cat.

_Cat: Come on over! The place is ready and Andre brought his Altra Mega Boombox!_

"Its Cat. She says her house id ready for the sleepover and Anre brought his Altra Mega Boombox. We should go." I say.

"Okay, girls. Have fun at Cat's" Mom says as she kisses our cheeks.

"Why can't I go?" Trina whines.

"Because our friends don't like you." I smirk as I grab my sleeping bag and old backpack with my things inside.

"Hey!" She exclaims.

"I'm sorry, honey. But its true." Mum tucks a strand of Trina's hair behind her ear.

"Mom!"

"Bye!" Tori and I yell from the front door.

Then we walk out.

"Wait, how are we going getting to Venice?" She asks me.

Just as she does, an old looking convertible pulls up by the sidewalk. Beck.

"Someone call for a ride?" He jokes.

"Hey, Beck. Hey, Jade." i wave.

"Hey, Nina." She smiles.

Oh right, Jade's in gunshot.

Tori and I get in the back and Beck drives us all to Cat's house in Venice.


End file.
